Tragic love (Yue +Clow)
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Love, anger, hate, deception and a murder. Warning this fic is Yaoi themed..
1. Default Chapter

tragic1 Tragic Love   
By: Tasumi Ashiru 

Author's notes: This is probably the most interesting piece of fanfiction I have ever written. It is based on the mysterious origins of Yue. Any resemblance of names or an actual murder case is purely coincidental. Warning: This fanfic has Pg-13 yaoi undertones, if you are not a yaoi fan, please do not continue. Thank you very much. 

This fanfic takes place before the actual Card Captor Sakura plot began. This is MY take on the relationship between Clow Read (Is it Read or Reed? I have seen it spelt both ways. ) and Yue not to mention the origins of Yue. The characters used in this fic are from Card Captor Sakura, which is owned by CLAMP, with the exceptions of Inspector Longtree, inspector Wilkins and Alexander Jamison, who were created by me, Tasumi Ashiru.   


Chapter 1: Clow, I Love You   


Fluttering my long billowing wings while I floated outside his window. I watched him lying on his bed, his long black hair fanned out behind him. His thin wire framed glasses that normally hung on the bridge of his nose were now off and sitting neatly on the nightstand. 

Pressing my hand on the pane of glass that reflected the moonlight, I frowned. 'Clow.' I bit my lip and kept from voicing my desire as I starred at his resting form. 

'I love him.' I pursed my pale thin lips together. 'Ahh.' I let out a deep sigh and landed on the large oak tree that was outside his window. I folded my arms around my narrow body and stared into his window till I fell asleep. 

The next morning Keroberus was lying on the grass at the base of the tree mingling his large paws in the air purring. Laughing slightly, I jumped from the tree and landed kneeling at his side. 

"Rarrrrrr! What you doing out here so early Yue, looking in the masters window again?!" Keroberus shook his head. 

"Hai. Am I so obvious?" I blushed lightly combing my hand through my bangs. 

"Yue, Keroberus…" Clow bowed his head down and petted Kero's head as it nuzzled against his knee. 

"Master." I blinked my long lashes and smiled up at him. Silently I wished I could nuzzle him closely like Keroberus. 

"Good morning Yue." Clow turned away, his long cloak flowing in the breeze. 

"Master Clow, may I speak with you." My eyes widened as I saw him shake his head. "WHY?!" 

He spun around pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I have work that needs my attention." 

'You are being so distant.' I regarded his eyes with a slight tremble. "I love you." 

He spun around from me, and walked into the garden with no reply. Closing my eyes I felt tears falling down my cheek. Kero moved closer, his paw resting on my knee, petting his mane back I frowned. "I thought he loved me." 

Keroberus nuzzled his head in my lap and laid there purring lightly as I petted him. "He does. He's moody. You know.." 

"Hai." I bowed my head down and blushed. 

I sensed Clow's aura as I sat there petting Kero. He was watching me the whole time. 'Yue.' Clow's eyes shut as he reached out his hand, only to withdraw again blushing madly. 'I can't. I can't sin like this. I want to but… a sorcerer with his Guardian. It's not proper.' 

Clow walked away, my long wings long vanishing behind me, I frowned and ran after him, leaving Kero sprawled out on the grass. 

"Master…" My voice shook for the first time in front of anyone. 

"Yue, Just leave me be." He flashed his dark gaze at me and I cowered in his presence like a kitten in front of a large dog. 

"No." I held my ground for a moment only to kneel in front of him. Placing my head in his lap I nuzzled against him. "Clow.." 

I called him by his given name for the first time in my life. The next thing I knew I was jarred back his hands roughly on my shoulders. "I said don't push me Yue!" 

I felt a shiver rise up my spine and a blush rise in my cheeks as I sat there splayed out in front of my master, his hands resting firmly on my shoulders. "Gomen." I raised from the ground and spun away from him. Brushing my bangs from my face as I walked away from him, I felt a hand tug hard at my braid. "ITAI!!!" I screamed. 

Clow let go of my braid, and spun me around roughly. "Gomen what Yue?" He narrowed his eyes. 

"Gomen master Clow." I trembled in his grasp. I knew I pushed too hard. He had never been anything but gentle with me… but now his eyes they were so dark and sinister looking that I truly feared the man that had given me life. 

Clow shook slightly and let me go. "I am sorry." He turned away and sat down on the bench. I melted slightly under his gaze. "Yue. Did I hurt you?" His voice cracked lightly. To be honest nothing he ever did ever would hurt me. Even though I learned not to mess with his temper, I loved him dearly. 

"Clow-sama, If I am not worthy enough to love you, tell me." Lovingly I reached out and brushed my fingers against his cheek before I left. Leaving him in the garden, I continued to watch him from the top of a near by oak tree.   


  


**[On to Ch: 2][1]**

   [1]: Tragic2.html



	2. Ch 2

Tragic2 Chapter 2: Painful Desires   


For nearly an hour Clow sat there his fingertips resting against his cheek. I jumped from the tree and landed beside him, my long white wings stretched out towards the bright sun. "Do you need anything master?" 

"No Yue." He blushed faintly looking up to me. "I am still pondering you." 

I sat beside him, my drape falling off my shoulder slightly. "Pondering me?" I let out a deep sigh, my head resting delicately on his shoulder. 

He tensed beside me, his hands resting on his lap were trembling lightly. "Must you sit so close?" 

I jerked away and sat straight beside him, my arms folding around my waist. "Master, I love you." 

Clow shook his head, his feather soft black hair falling gently into his face. "Yue. Naïve, sweet and gentle Yue." He starred down at his hands. "You have never felt love. Yet you speak of it with such certainty." 

"I know." I hung my head down, a blush forming on my cheeks. "I desire you master." 

Clow spun around to face me, his hands were clenched into fists. "I said stop saying that. Stop saying these things." 

I turned my head away. "I wouldn't if I didn't mean them." 

Before I could part my lips to speak, he was looming like a shadow over me, his hands were firmly on my thighs, his nails digging into my skin. Not knowing why he was digging his nails so hard into my skin, I gripped his wrists in my hands and glanced up at him. 

What I saw in his eyes was so dark. I could hardly fathom this is Clow Read. I shook my head and tried to break away. I never saw what was coming, the next thing I knew he pushed me back off the bench and I landed my legs spread out against the grass his full weight firm against my body. 

Clow looked down at me his dark eyes focusing on my trembling form. "I told you not to push me Yue." Running his hands along my shaking thigh, I felt his hand tighten, his long nails digging against me again. "There are secrets of every man, I tried to control this. The thing is Yue… I Desire you, more than you…" he leaned closer his hand moving from my thigh to my stirring arousal. Feeling his hand there I nearly shuddered against him. "… could ever want me." 

My long lashes fluttered closed as my lips parted. "Some how Master Clow… I doubt that." 

To this day I don't know if what happened next was a gift from my sibling Keroberus, or divine grace. "RAAAAAARRRRrrrrrrrrrrr!!" Kero pounced on the bench and looked at the two of us. Flailing out his claws he looked menacingly at Clow. 

"K-Keroberus." I looked at him on the bench nearly and inch from clawing our master. 

Clow raised his hand and shot Keroberus back causing me to push away from Clow and run over to him. Cradling the young lion in my arms, I brushed his soft mane back. "Did you have to hit him so hard? " 

Clow flicked his hair from his face and walked inside the large house. "He knows better than to interfere with me." 

I never saw Clow so cruel to anyone before. Holding Keroberus against me I stroked his mane till the pain wore off.   


  


**[On to Ch: 3][1]**

  


   [1]: Tragic3.html



	3. ch3

Tragic3 Chapter 3: Fragile I Am Not   


Keroberus laid on my bed asleep while I sat beside him. I refused to leave him; Clow had no right to hurt him like that. 

As he nudged my hand, I looked up and saw Clow standing in the doorway, his hands resting against the doorframe. "Clow-sama." I stuttered, I was still scarred from earlier events. 

He walked into the room and sat next to Keroberus, who slid closer to me. "He's still shaking Yue." Clow's lips formed a pout, a sweet innocent pout. 

"You hit him too hard." I looked up at him, part of me wanted to push him away the other wanted to draw him closer and kiss him. 

"I am sorry. I don't know what came over me." He bent his head down, so that his glasses fell off the bridge of his nose. 

I bent down and lifted his chin up. Pushing his glasses up, I smiled lightly. "I know. Someone like you should never hang their head." 

He turned his head to the side while I still held his chin in my hands. "Why do you say that?" 

I brushed my finger against his cheek, and leaned forward so that he could feel my breath against his cheek. "Because you are too lovely. Holding your head down takes away from your beauty." 

Clow blushed madly. "Yue.." His hands clutched his ropes as I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his cheek. "Yue, please." 

I stooped over slightly and kissed him gently. I knew I had crossed the line. But it was a line I wanted to cross. "Please what master?" 

I felt Clow's arms wrap around me. "Please come with me." He pulled me up off the bed and led me next door. Bringing me down against the stool, his fingers meshed through my long hair. "Tell me Yue.. Tell me how to make this longing stop. It isn't right… I know it isn't." 

I snapped my head up and looked up at my master. His face was so puzzling, no smile or frown. My stomach was doing back flips as I sat there still clinging to him. "Why stop it?" 

"Because I made a mistake. I made you to fall in love with me." 

I clung to him tighter. "You do not love me?" I closed my eyes as tears welled along my eyelashes. 

Clow coughed slightly and sternly wiped the eyes from my eyes. "Don't cry. I love you as a father. Not as my love." 

"Why… Tell me why?" I clutched at his cloak and starred up at him. 

"I never meant to hurt you." 

"You did." I wrapped my wings forward after he walked away, I had to shield myself from him. 

Clow's head turned to the side before walking out the door. "I need to check Keroberus. Cry if you must, however I don't think you are losing much." 

"I think I am." I wiped my tears from my eyes and looked up at him. "Even though I know how you feel, I can't change how I feel Read-sama." 

"I was afraid of that. I may have to make you hate me one day." 

"I never will." I clutched my fists at my sides holding them close to hide my shaking. 

"There is a reason why I avoided this, because… I swore never to hurt you." 

Flicking my hair to the side, I starred at him. "Hurt me? You are hurting me. Distancing me from you hurts just as much." 

Clow closed his eyes, those once calm dark eyes, were now clouded. He shook his head. "I need to see Keroberus now." 

Keroberus pushed away from Clow fanning out his claws defensively. "I saw what you did to your last lover." 

"I won't hurt him Keroberus. I will try. He is weakening my control." Clow pushed his glasses up and petted his mane. "Would you like to be healed?" 

"Tell him the truth.." Keroberus scooted closer laying his head against his knee. "I understand that attacking you was wrong. But you need to tell him." 

"I will." Clow focused his energy to Kero's jewel on his chest. After healing him he pet his mane one last time before walking from the room only to slam right into me knocking me back against the wall. "Are you okay?" 

"Hai." I gathered myself up and stared to get off the floor. Clow seized my hand tightly and dragged me back to his room. 

"I have something to tell you." Clow leaned forward so his lips were just barely of an inch away from mine. "I am a former abusive person." He closed his eyes. 

"You have been nothing but gentle." I frowned at him. "If you are trying to tell me you are not interested, you are doing a horrible job." 

"I am not kidding. My last lover, I abused her to the point where she committed suicide." Clow tilted his head to the side laying his head on my shoulder. "I swore never to love another person, because I am so controlling. I don't want to abuse you too Yue." 

I gasped, my platinum silver hair falling into my face. "Will you trust me Clow?" I took his hand pressing it to my lips. "I am not as fragile as you think."   


  
[][1]

**[On to ch: 4][1]**

   [1]: tragic4.html



	4. ch4

tragic4 Ch 4 : An Angel and His Master   


The next morning, I awoke lying beside Clow, his arm was around me possessively. "Clow." I pushed away gently only for him to moan snatch me up again. 

"Unnn. Yue, good morning." Clow had his normal smile on his face. 

"Why am I here?" I shook my head lightly. 

"You feel asleep against me. I didn't have the heart to take you back to your room. You felt so nice against me." Clow held his arm about my waist his hand trailing lower. 

Gasping, I laid my head against his chest, as his hand slid upwards lifting the long tunic styled jacket over my waist. I felt his hand travel up and down against my bottom as I just laid there gasping wishing to do more. 

Moments past before I came back to reality. Kissing his exposed neck, I began to unbutton his cloak. 

He seized my hands and kissed them gently. "I can't believe you trust me." 

"Nothing you ever do, would hurt me." 

Pushing me back against the pillows he rolled over on top of me. He pressed his lips against the large dangling blue jewel I wore. "Yue.. Are you sure?" 

"Shh!" I pressed my fingertip against his lips looking down at him. "Don't ask questions, just act. I'll stop you if I must Clow." 

My hips brushed against his, as his lips kissed a trail of wet kisses against my bare neck. Sweeping my hair from my face, he raised his lips to mine. I had always wondered what his kisses tasted like. I was correct, they tasted like strawberries. Deepening the already sensual kiss, his tongue brushed lightly against mine, drawing my tongue from my mouth to his. We kissed for what felt like hours, before I realized Keroberus was standing there looking at the two of us sprawled out against his sheets. 

"Ahem…" Keroberus shook his head slightly his mane tossing from side to side. 

Both Clow and I separated blushing madly. "Ke-keroberus…" 

"I have to admit the two of you look cute together but there is a person at the door requesting to see you master." 

Clow looked at me brushing his hand against my cheek before rolling out of the bed and slipping his robes on and combing down his glossy black hair. "I will be back my lovely Yue." 

I followed him downstairs and hid in front of the stairwell looking at the older man with wary eyes. 

"The great Clow Read I presume." He bowed his head forward and shoved past my master. I narrowed my eyes as I watched my master spin around and glance at the man. 

"And you are?" 

"Inspector Longtree. I am investigating a murder of a young man, nearly 13 years ago." 

"I have seen nothing around here." Clow bent his head down. "I keep to myself most of the time." 

"We know that, but... How he died has me puzzled." The inspector with his long tan colored trench coat sat down on the couch and looked up at my master who was still standing. 

"In what way may I ask." Clow took a seat in his armchair. 

"It seems as though there was some form of paranormal activity involved. I know about your delving in magic, and I was sincerely wondering if you would help us." 

"I have heard of this case. I thought you closed the books on it." Clow pushed his glasses up on his nose and frowned lightly. 

"We did. However I am reopening the books because his mother contacted us again saying that she had found some new evidence in her son's journal that she never let us open. Among the things she found in the journal was a brief mention of you." 

"A mention of me?" 

"Yes. I believe that the boy had a dealing in magic." The inspector folded his hands in his lap. "Just by virtue that he wrote that on August 13th he would die and that he would return in the form of an angel." 

"That has hardly anything to do with magic. Perhaps the boy was just a psychic." 

"Mr. Read, the boy was 7 years old."   
  
  
  


**[On to ch: 5][1]**

   [1]: tragic5.html



	5. ch5

tragic5   
Ch 5: The Origin's of Yue   


I closed my eyes as I crouched in the hallway. I knew deep down my master was hiding something from the aging inspector. 'What are you hiding Clow-sama. I know you never would have killed that boy. But it feels like you know what happened to him.' 

Walking up the steps I let out a sigh and peaked in on Keroberus. He was curled up on the bed, his long tail swishing back and forth. "That inspector is scarring me Keroberus. Why would they come ask master Clow about a murder? He's never hurt a living creature." 

Keroberus shook his head and looked up at me with a frown. "You do not know all of Master Clow's dark secrets. Take a seat brother… this may be hard for you to comprehend." 

"Clow… Dark secrets…" I looked down at him sitting beside him on the bed. 

"Clow has a dark past. About 14 years ago when I was just a young cub, Clow had befriended a young boy named Alexander. They had become good friends over a series of daily visits. They sat and talked about magic and rugby of all things. I know that Clow viewed him as a son, a son he always wished he had. One day, Clow was walking down the street he heard a large fight going on two ten year old boys were beating up Alexander. By the time he got there Alexander's skull had been completely busted and his platinum blonde hair was covered in blood." 

"Alexander was the boy that Longtree was speaking of." 

"Yes." Keroberus nodded his head and looked up at me with his dark brown eyes. "Now back to the story. Clow had run over to the young boy after he scarred the kids off and knelt besides him. He was so shaken up that he took off his cloak and wrapped the young boy up in it and carried him to the house after he had created a diversion. Melinda, his live-in mistress had just committed suicide after he had quite literally driven her insane, three weeks ago and this had been the final straw. Clow delved into dark magic. He had already planed on creating another Guardian, however he had planed to use a living vessel in which to divest his magic. Instead, using the dead body of Alexander as the human component, he lit the body on fire in the middle of a magic circle and decided to divest his magic into a new being." 

Clow had walked into the room folding his hands over his broad chest as I looked up to him. "He was made into the most beautiful creature I could think of… an angel. I had given him the name of the celestial body he had been born under. I named him Yue." 

I shook my head over and over. "I am a dead boy who you, who you brought back to life to serve you! I don't understand Clow-sama." 

Clow knelt down beside me placing his hands on my knees. "I created you to serve a later purpose, not to serve me. Have I really treated you like a slave?" 

I closed my eyes and shook my head over and over. "N-no." 

"I had created you, because I felt so lost without Alexander coming over and telling me how his day went in school or listening to him ramble on about him wanting me to teach him magic. Parts of me wished that I taught him a little. Perhaps he would still be alive." 

I closed my eyes and brushed my fingers against my master's cheek as he knelt there his head bent down slightly. "Why don't I remember any of this?" 

"I erased your memory of the past. I did not want you to suffer." 

"Thank you. Clow-sama… is that why you were so hesitant when I threw myself at you?" 

Clow shook his head, his long black bangs falling into his face. "Now you understand. I had so much to hide." 

I brushed my fingers threw his hair while Keroberus sat there starring at the two of us with a goofy grin on his muzzle. "Know this Clow-sama… I am no longer Alexander. My memories and thoughts are all about you. How much you have given me, how Keroberus used to play with my long silver hair and how you used to hold me close and make everything better when I had bad dreams." I closed my violet eyes and smiled slightly. "Besides if Alexander was here, inside me, he wouldn't mind because like Inspector Longtree said, he knew he was going to come back as an angel… I doubt he knew he came back as your angel... Clow-sama."   
  
  
  


**[On to ch. 6][1]**

   [1]: tragic6.html



	6. ch6

tragic6 Ch 6: One Moonlit Night   


Even after discussing the inspector and Alexander, none of my feelings towards Clow changed… If anything they got stronger. As I sat there in the Oak tree where I watched my master sleep, I brushed my hand along the glass pane admiring him from afar like I always have. 

Clow tossed and turned in his sleep making me want to crash through the window and hold him tightly. I had no idea what was going through his head what kind of danger we were in. 

Pushing the glass window open I climbed inside. My long billowing wings vanished behind me as I sat beside him, resting my hand against his cheek. "Clow" I shook him gently. 

He opened his eyes slowly looking at me. "Yue... what are you doing here?" Clow took his glasses from the nightstand and placed them on the bridge of his nose. I smiled gently, my fingertips still resting against his cheek. It was a full moon that night, I felt so strong and courageous. Leaning against him, I passed my fingers against his lips, only to seal them with my own lips. 

He looked up at me with half lidded eyes as I continued kissing his pale pink lips. He held me tightly, his hands trailing down my back. I gasped against his lips, my hands tightening against his shoulders. 

Pulling me close, he flipped me on his bed so that I was lying flat against his ruby colored satin sheets. "Yue how did you get in here?" 

"I came through the window. I saw you tossing and turning so I climbed inside to check on you." I blushed lightly and turned my head to the side so that he was no longer starring at me with his gray eyes. 

He bent over lightly and kissed my cheek. "So beautiful." He ran his tongue against my cheek, then to my chin. He continued licking my cheek, until he united his lips against mine. 

We kissed gently for a few moments our bodies rubbing against each other's. Closing my eyes, I pushed my hands up against his chest removing his dark blue sleeping robe. A faint smile crossed his lips as my fingers drew light circles against his bare chest. With a delicate forceful push he pressed my hands against the bed and began to slide my deep blue sash off my waist. I unbuttoned the lower three buttons on my jacket, while his fingers unsnapped the top two catches. Silently I looked up at him as he slid the jacket off my shoulders, and began to remove the white collared shirt from my rabidly rising and falling chest. 

Clow pressed his palms flat against my chest and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I shivered slightly as his bare chest rubbed against mine. I had never seen my master in all of my years with him once look at me with his eyes so lovingly. I knew he loved me from the beginning, but there was so much power in his gaze that flowed straight to me, power that wasn't there earlier that morning. 

I kissed him gently, my lips parting his gently as I allowed my self to give into pleasure. His hands slid against my lower stomach, bringing the white and blue trimmed pants down as he sat back on his heels. Gazing down at me with those exotically beautiful eyes. I gasped for air as his fingers slid against my thigh with gentle caresses. My eyes slid closed as I let the sensation my masters hands were giving me fill my body. 

I lulled my head back as my wandering hands slid down his back. I curled my fingers around the waistband of his deep blue pants, and tugged them down. I could feel my master's lips resting against my neck as he kissed a faint trail of light tenders kisses as my hands swiped his bottom. 

He was completely gentle with me, his kisses were sweet like honey and his touches like a spring breeze. As we finalized our love making, he pulled me gently upon his chest and wrapped his arms possessively around my waist holding me tightly. I covered the two of us with the satin sheets and nuzzled closely against his chest.   


**[On to ch. 7, the end?][1]**

   [1]: tragic7.html



	7. ch7

tragic7 Ch 7: Finale   


I closed my eyes again blocking the light of the morning sun from my eyes. Keroberus was lying across my feet while Clow was still holding me tightly. 

Something seemed strange about my master, his dark eyes were so intense that I am certain he could have killed a man with just a glance. Pulling him close, I placed a light kiss against the tip of his nose. Clow slid from my arms like he was made of water and threw his robe on hastily. 

I followed him to his study after getting dressed. He was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his finger pondering over a book of spells. 

"Clow-sama?" I looked up at him and walked over to his chair kneeling beside him. He patted my head and glanced down at me with sorry eyes. It was the first time I ever saw my master so sad and troubled. 

"Longtree knows Yue, it is only a matter of time before he pins the murder on me." 

"But you never killed him!" I spat out defensively. 

"I know Yue, my angel. But the problem is how do I convince him that I did not murder Alexander…" 

"Would they really hurt you?" I closed my eyes and stroked his cheek. 

Clow nodded and kissed my forehead. "Of course they have been hunting for a way to place me on trial as a as a magic user. I have to find a way to protect you and Keroberus. The only way is to finish the cards we have begun to make and seal you both with in." 

I looked up at him on the verge of tears. "But you would have to die." 

"I know that Yue." Clow held a vial in his hand. "Tonight at the full moon and midnight. I shall commit my final act as your master." 

"NO!!" I pushed the vial from his hand and allowed it to shatter to the floor. "I am not letting you kill yourself." 

'Yue." Clow placed his hand against my cheek, swiping the tears that I was not even aware I had begun to shed from my cheeks. "I have to. I want to protect you." 

"Take me with you." I begged on my knees beside him. 

"I can't Yue." Clow lowered his hand against my head petting my hair back gently. "I need you to guard the cards with Keroberus." 

"But master… I love you." 

"I love you too." Lifting my chin up he gazed into my eyes. "I beg you, Yue, live for me. I know it will be hard for you, but please, when the new master of the cards comes, please treat them kindly. Do not measure them against me. I will return to you latter when the sun passes over the moon. I promise." 

I nodded my head sorrowfully. 

That night Clow summoned us to his study. In his hand was a cup of poison-laced wine. Looking over at Keroberus and I, he motioned with his hand for us to come forward. We knelt on either side of our master as he sat in his chair. As he brought out the book of Clow cards he had finished earlier I could feel my heart sink into the bottom of my stomach. 

"Yue, Keroberus, my guardians. It has become apparent that I seal the Clow cards with my magic and leave this world." 

Keroberus nodded his head. "I understand master. Longtree is getting closer to Yue's origin and I would rather see you die gently than to suffer a trial of those blessed with the craft." 

Clow shook his head. "I don't know if it has been a blessing or a curse." 

I placed my hand against his knee and smiled gently. "It was a blessing to me." I closed my eyes. "Just falling in love with you Clow-sama was a blessing enough." 

After bidding Keroberus a brief farewell, he was sealed inside the book. I looked up at my master lovingly and placed a gentle kiss against his lips before he drank the poison. 

Clow slumped into the chair, his breathing labored by the effects of the poison he drank. As the sound of glass breaking was heard in the house, I faded into the seal of the book leaving my now dead master. 

Longtree and his squad had broken into the house to find Clow dead in the armchair and a book lying at his feet. 

Longtree shook his head and picked up the book. "So Wilkins.. What shall we rule this case?" 

Wilkins a young inspector with glasses and a tan trench coat closed his eyes. "I think we should just rule he died of natural causes Longtree. No offense, even if the man is dead. If what I heard about him is true. I wouldn't want to even anger his ghost." 

Longtree nodded his head. "And the murder of Alexander Jamison, I know he had something to do with it." As Longtree motioned to my master a loud thunder crash was heard outside. "Maybe not. Lets just call the coroner and get the body removed from this house and lets get out of here. Being near this guy freaks me out." 

Wilkins laughed behind the old inspector. "What are you afraid that his hand is going to reach up and grab you?" 

"With the rumors you heard and the ones I grew up with about this man… It wouldn't surprise me in the least if he could raise the dead." 

Wilkins looked at the book that Longtree held. "Longtree, do book normally glow with golden light." 

"No." Longtree looked down at his hands to the glowing book. "Okay that is it." He placed the book down and ran out of the house behind Wilkins. 

Later when the coroner arrived there was no body in the house, only the black robes were seated on the chair neatly folded with the book of Clow on top of it.   


  
****

**THE END… or is it?**   
****


End file.
